


重新开始

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 但丁比其他人想的更了解维吉尔。他明白维吉尔的自尊心是他的底线。但丁非常明白这一点。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	重新开始

**Author's Note:**

> Abo  
> alpha Vergil x omega Dante   
> 内含urizen x Dante 以及 V x Dante 
> 
> 游戏向剧情，略有改动  
> 鬼泣五一周年恭喜！！！  
> Happy the first anniversary for dmc5

但丁被打飞了出去。  
他被那股力量击飞，从垃圾堆的顶端一路向下掉落。背后被那颗恶魔种子成就的造物撞的硬生生的疼。估计骨头就和叛逆一样，但丁这时候还能想到这些，嘴角的自嘲带上铁锈的味道。他泛红的眼睛看着飘出的鲜血被那些贪婪的树枝卷走，有没有泪水的混合他不知道。修谱诺斯已经伸出手即将将他带入昏睡，因血污而湿滑一片的脸上传来倪克斯轻柔的触感，黑夜在但丁眼前缓缓降临。当下坠戛然而止，但丁发出一声闷哼，他难得的失去了意识，鼻腔内残留着那一抹薄荷的清凉气息也被掩盖，仅仅留下的是后颈传来许久未有的隐隐疼痛。  
是拐杖置地的声音。

叮。  
嘡。

“有一个强大的恶魔即将诞生，而且这是你战斗的理由。”  
他不是应该离开了吗？但丁看着站在面前的将诗集合起的V，可能是他将疑惑放到了脸上，黑发青年嘴角扬起了些许弧度，带着但丁曾经熟知的那些嘲讽与无奈。  
“是吗？你要知道这种话每次都是这么说，那恶魔的名字是什么？”但丁再一次这么说道，他哼笑了一声企图从虚无中站起身，但胸腔内尚未愈合的破碎肋骨碾磨着内脏，磨人的痛苦迫使但丁放弃了这个行为。  
叮。拐杖的尖端触碰地面，发出的轻响在空间内回荡。  
嘡。但丁发出一声闷哼，后颈那处腺体随着声响苏醒搏动，牵动着疼痛，升起了无端的热度。  
“......啧！”他的身体被撑了起来，那些有生命的触须缠上他的手腕，攀上他的脚踝，蔓延至他的腰腹。致命的拥抱将他裹入一片血腥之中，但同时一阵阵燃烧的果木夹杂着淡淡皮革气味在空间内弥漫开来。这是前往冥界接受审判之前的仁慈，波瑟芬妮无法回归土地的哀伤化作极乐之地满地的鲜花，将悲伤与苦痛作为养分，向外盛开出强烈的花香用来掩饰无尽的寂寞，舔舐自己的伤口。  
但丁皱起眉头，他并不愿意在这种地方被激发情热。这可真是见鬼......他想着，努力撑开眼睛看着面前双手撑于拐杖上的男人，却发现不知何时对方已是满头白发，深绿色的眼睛与自己被束缚的身影交织在一起。  
"哈啊......！"但丁低喘了一声。他没有掩饰过自己是个omega，有抑制剂的时候就灌，没抑制剂的发情期便把任务丢给蕾蒂和崔西，或者转接到尼禄那儿去，把自己关进事务所的小房间里靠着小道具湿漉漉的度过那一阵。大不了划破那个捣乱的子宫抱着疼痛睡一觉，起来又是一个完整的但丁。如此突然的发情让他猝不及防，他低着头努力甩了甩维持多一秒的清醒，脸上传来手杖应有的冰冷以及来自面前的v身上所散发出的气息，香甜却带着疏离。  
"那个恶魔的名字，是维吉尔。"V的手杖滑过但丁的脸颊，用念诗时的语气说出最尖锐的话。  
“我已经说过了，别拿这个名字来随意开玩笑......！”  
“但你已经确认了不是吗？自欺欺人，永远在路上彷徨的孩子。”那根尖锐拐杖的尖端对准了但丁不断起伏的胸口，轻轻落下的语气飘落在他因为愤怒而展现出恶魔一面的部分面颊上。奈何本就不多的魔力都用来治愈伤口，紧缩起的竖瞳也在片刻之后随着鳞片的消失而涣散。V的嘴角依旧是上扬着，他贴近但丁的耳边说道：“这不单纯是我的梦魇，同时这也是属于你的，但丁。”  
“该死的......V，你究竟是什么？哈啊——！”  
手杖尖端刺穿但丁胸口带来疼痛，这是但丁最常体验到的感觉。不知不觉间痛觉在但丁的脑海里已经和活着划上了等号，他仰头略微挺胸让它贯穿自己胸口张嘴发出一声叹息，没有料到身后的巨大阴影中伸出的粗糙触须直接乘此机会钻入了但丁口中，压住舌面直抵喉头。干呕感让但丁的眼眶内水雾弥漫，随着不安分的搅动而凝聚。他甩头想要挣脱开却被后方伸出两只枯槁的手紧紧扼住头部，最后一次反抗也就此失败，泪水因口中更加深入的触手而溢出眼眶。  
但丁带上了荆棘之冠，泪水将滴于眼睛之下的鲜血滑开。一柄利剑穿透了他的心，将他钉在这棵以骷髅为土壤的死亡之树上。  
"呜！！！咕......"  
但丁嘴边溢出一些血红，但更多的随着直抵喉咙的触手直接喂进了肚子里。他的喉结上下滚动，吞咽下去的液体带着过于甜腻的血腥气，但在这一片死寂之间，属于但丁的那股木质香气瞬间炸裂弥漫开来，他的胸部起伏着口中发出呜咽，许久没有降临的彻底情潮将他淹没。  
"而你我枝蔓纽结，根部也互相缠绕。"最后所能见到的依旧是v勾起的嘴角。

两根触手顺着但丁被分开的大腿一路向上，它们没有停留只是一路向上来到但丁已经濡湿的胯间。当粗糙的表面触碰到会阴时但丁忍不住发出一声难耐的鼻音，长腿因为快感而下意识的挣扎却被缠绕着的触手束缚的无法动作，大腿根部肌肉兴奋到抽动了几下，连带着已经挺立的性器抖动着流下泪来。  
身体由内而外泛出的热度带上汗水的蒸腾与体液的滴落，整个空间都已经被但丁发情时散发出的气味占据。缠绕在但丁身上的触须似乎也被影响到，它们不能放开这个散发着甜腻香气的恶魔猎人转而收缩的更紧了一些，大腿与胸口处略微被挤出鼓起的白肉被触手上附带的毛刺划出些许血痕，渗出的血液丝毫不浪费的被它们卷走。极苦与极乐的互相较劲将但丁的神志放在两方之间拉扯着，但他根本没有办法或者没有力量去抵抗，失去了月桂枝构成的桂冠，恶魔猎人在昏暗的地底渴求被进入。他努力睁开眼睛，泪水朦胧间仰头看向被魔树遮蔽的天空，月光透过盘绕的树枝投射下几缕照在但丁涣散的瞳孔里，似曾相识的感觉让他略微皱起眉头闭上眼。  
“......唔！！！”  
先前挤入口中的触手在喂给但丁腥甜的汁水之后并没有离开，它抵着舌面进出着。那是一记深深的撞击近乎要进入喉咙一般。于此同时位于身下的那根触手受够了在但丁臀缝间的磨蹭，它将订端对准了早已湿润的入口，再小幅度进出两次后配合着口中那根的撞击一同进入了但丁的体内。粗壮的触手并不用过多去考虑角度问题便能攻击到但丁的敏感点，直击生殖腔的入口。身上身下两处过于激烈的占有让被迫发情的但丁只觉得那股猛烈的快感从后穴一路沿着脊椎向上攀爬，口中的窒息感也被他转变为了一种快乐，两股电流在胸口汇集让他心脏跳动的几乎要蹦出胸腔，而所经之处却是酸软一片。但丁塌下腰，胸口却在触手束缚的情况下还小幅度的弓起，连乳头都爽的在没有安抚的情况下挺立了起来，与触须触碰间激起的快感如同火星掉落在干燥的柴木之上。  
“唔嗯——！！！哼......嗯.......！”  
如果没有口中那根触须，他因为极乐而发出的呻吟肯定会将周围的Alpha全部吸引过来，然后成为这颗魔树的养料。不得不承认他现在已经被情欲所控制，但丁全身都打着颤，手指胡乱的抓着触手抽搐着，脚趾也爽的勾起。后穴涌出大量体液与从性器里射出的白浊让但丁的香味开遍整个谷底，但他已经没有精神去注意自己仅是被恶魔触须的进入便到达高潮这样的事实。眼睛向上翻起，但丁的眼前现实一片纯白，然后渐渐变成混乱的雪花，他几乎认为那根在口中肆虐的触手是不是都已经突破血肉和骨骼来到他脑内直接搅动着快感。后穴在经历高潮过后却没有像他的意识那边放弃抵抗，而是越发收缩热情的邀请更深的入侵。  
高潮过后情热被稍稍缓解。但丁急速呼吸着，嘴角因为长时间被撑开而泛起酸疼感。他想要并拢嘴，下意识咬上嘴里的触手。感受到了挤压似的，那根触手抽插了几下之后顶着但丁的上颚再一次的射出了液体。这是但丁始料未及的，他甚至还在抽插的间隙努力呼吸着，他被呛个正着，液体甚至从鼻腔内返流出来。  
"咳咳，咳......哈...哈啊......咳咳！"  
我该庆幸还好没有镜子吗？在稍许清醒的间隙但丁后仰着头想着，他迷茫的眼神只能望着天空，月亮不知何时已经偏移，只留下混沌的黑影包裹自己。他被维吉尔抛下多少次了？被拒绝了一起练习剑术；被霰弹枪击碎了大半个肩头；被阎魔刀划破的掌心以及......现在。  
他怎么还有脸回来！还是以这种姿态！？  
但丁不由得有些愤怒，体温的渐渐攀升带来的是又一波的情欲上扬。他努力扭扭头想要摆脱这种弱势，只看到那根从嘴里退出的触手将顶端分成四瓣张开，在空中调转了一个方向之后想着他半勃起的性器而去，同时埋在后穴里的那根触须再一次的抽插起来。  
"该死的...够，够了...别——哈啊！！"  
但丁手指动了动虚握成拳希望能抓住转瞬即逝的理智和愤怒，但很快情欲的大浪便把他掀翻。分裂的触须直接整个包裹住但丁的性器，内里的细小分支撑开马眼向着内部一路爬去。疼痛在发情期的改编中变成了极度的敏感。但丁仰头张嘴惊喘出声，在没有东西再堵住他的嘴之后他终于可以靠尖叫来缓解在体内爆炸的情欲，但他面对的可是自己性格恶劣的兄弟，在维吉尔面前失去一个反击的机会便会被他步步紧逼，此时也不会例外。  
后穴的抽插变得更加剧烈，并朝着更里面挤了进去大有要直接敲开生殖腔的势头。巨大的触手顶端撞过前列腺，而后已粗糙的表面碾压过去，张开的酸爽感与生殖腔口被用力亲吻的战栗已经让但丁受不了的喘息着，穴口涌出的湿滑体液也直观的展示着现在这幅火热的酷刑。但这还不够，这还不够，这还不够。从尿道入侵的那根虽然体积不占优势，但地理位置却好的不行，它向内探索在勾到前列腺的时候雀跃的颤抖起来，连带着敏感点一起。  
"————！！！"  
但丁发出了不成声的尖叫声，随后是急喘声。更过分的是过度的快感让他的生殖腔口在攻击下终于打开了。那些触须并不会放过这么个好机会，它瞅准时机向内一送进入了温润的生殖腔。并在但丁的腹部形成了一个肉眼可见的凸起。他们甚至还学会了团队协作，缠绕在但丁身上的触须又一次缠紧，从外挤压着腹部，而玩弄着性器的那一根依旧没有停下。  
但丁爽的两眼翻白，舌尖吐出发出急促的气音。过度的快感让他几乎要喘不过气来，他仰头弓起胸口不断颤抖着。后颈的腺体泛红跳动着，燃烧的果木香气越发浓郁，但丁快挺不住了他知道后穴里那根正在自己生殖腔内肆虐的家伙想干什么。  
不，不，不......至少不应该是，这样的你......！  
"维...哈啊！啊...嗯！嗯啊！！维，维吉尔——！"  
触手涨大堵住了腔口，大量的液体射入但丁体内。满溢感几乎要让但丁呕吐出来，他吐着舌头向后仰着头。形如枯槁的手划破他的脸颊，血液体液眼泪沾湿了但丁的脸。喘息中他的视线里出现了那个坐在巨大王座上的魔界之王。  
"但——丁。"他开口，复数的蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着现在可以用不堪来形同的但丁。随后魔界之王，尤里曾站了起来，一步一步想着但丁走来。每走一步身上的甲壳便掉下一块散发着强烈的血腥味，直冲但丁的鼻腔而去。他本不应该对这种他认为体验极差的信息素有反应，但事实上他颤抖了起来，不住的呻吟了几声。  
尤里曾来到了但丁的面前，恶魔猎人被笼罩在了他的阴影里。但但丁却发现他变了模样，带着尖角的羽翼遮天蔽日。血腥味之下那股雪松与薄荷的冷清渐渐传来，但丁睁大茫然的眼睛，他有预感。  
他要被吃掉了。  
"但丁......"  
"......哈啊，维吉尔。"  
但丁发出了轻微的笑声，嘴角滴落的鲜红在地上并没有成就一朵血与花，却在这座牢笼里又填上了一抹异域香气。但丁略微挺起胸口，露出的大片胸膛立刻被靛蓝色的尖爪占领。恶魔的占有欲但丁正在切身实地的感受着。他喘息到有些干涸的声带又是一阵振动，身前的恶魔发出沙哑的低吼一把掐住但丁的脸颊向一旁扭转了些露出脖颈，尖锐的牙齿在腺体旁划过——看吧，这就是维吉尔，连一丝反抗都不会让他抓到机会。没办法，说到底但丁没有办法真正的和他的双生生气，他从小就是这样的个性，但丁自然是明白的。就算面前的他曾经掉落悬崖，摔成碎片，消失在迷雾中，但丁依旧记得维吉尔。  
他顺着力道抬起头，侧头亲吻上蓝色恶魔的犬齿，叹息了一声。  
"维吉尔，这不是完整的你。你怎么又把自己搞成这样，就为了揍我一顿吗？"  
恶魔没有回答，只是张嘴吐出蓝色的舌头，分叉的舌尖滑过但丁后颈的腺体后狠狠地咬了下去。尖锐的薄荷冷香与燃烧果木的温热对撞的疼痛让但丁呻吟出声。  
他被标记了。  
这是但丁彻底陷入黑暗前的最后一丝想法。

斯巴达大剑保护了但丁。  
V站在悬崖之上，从上往下看着沉睡于树底的但丁。他没有死，他甚至很安稳的躺在那里如同一个等待被亲吻唤醒的睡美人。他希望打败但丁吗？当然，他希望就这么打败但丁么？当然不是。诗人的优柔寡断让他弯下了一直带着的微笑，他来到下层带着那把斯巴达大剑。但谷底的气味居然一时间让他呆楞在了原地——这是但丁的味道。

但丁是omega的事实他很久就知道，当他还是那个追求力量从而丢掉了许多重要事物的维吉尔的时候，在那个雨夜......哦，也许更早，在曾经那个红茶与松饼的香气萦绕在茶桌边的下午，在带着百合芳香的母亲的身边，他仰头看着有着美丽金发的母亲。  
"维吉尔，去把但丁找回来吧。这是他不想错过的下午茶。"  
他点了点头，合起书本小跑到了自家的后花园里。草坪上没有那个小捣蛋鬼，母亲用心修建的灌木丛后也没有，维吉尔皱起眉头甩了甩小小的拳头，他站在树下找的有些累了。然后从上面跳下来一个沾着树叶的身影。  
"我抓到你了！但丁得一分！"他还没来得及抱怨被撞倒的后脑勺，身上抱着自己的但丁毛茸茸的小脑袋紧紧靠着维吉尔的颈窝蹭了蹭，被迫凑近的距离让他闻到了来自但丁身上淡淡的甜腻香气，不像他喜欢吃的草莓，也不像母亲爱的玫瑰。但无论是什么，维吉尔都觉得自己并不讨厌这股香味。  
"你身上是什么味道，但丁。"  
"嗯？"但丁抬头像个幼兽一样贴着自己的手臂耸了耸鼻子，"什么味道啊？维吉尔。"  
他略为挑起眉头，问到："你不知道？"  
"所以你快点告诉我！！！"  
"我不告诉你，维吉尔得一分。"  
"你这是作弊！！！作弊！！！"  
维吉尔因为这个只有他认知到的秘密而沾沾自喜。  
他喜欢这种感觉——但丁的一切都是他的。

"哦哦——大诗人，"他那多嘴的使魔挥动着翅膀把但丁从他的王座上弄了下来，站在地上跳了几步之后振翅绕着v飞了几圈，"好了好了，你还在呆着干什么，快把这个浑身沾血的浑小子叫起来了！"  
但丁的味道不一样了，燃烧着的果木不再噼啪作响泛出热情包容的异域香气，它低沉而下，苟延残喘的灰烬之中沾上的血腥肃杀让v的眉头皱的更紧。  
他被标记了。  
"不敢相信，他居然还活着，还活着！为什么他总是这么幸运。"  
他被尤里曾标记了。  
"呃，v？"  
谷底的血腥味中泛起一阵阵花香，越演越浓。拐杖直接被丢在了地上，v拖着斯巴达大剑一步一步走向依旧昏迷的但丁。他本以为但丁可以如往常一样，帮他修正弥补他做错的那一块，就如父亲给他们双生子的那两块项链一般互相较劲，互相弥补。只有他们——完整的他们可以互相将生命的节奏交给对方。尤里曾的强大是他所没有预料的，但但丁，但丁他怎么可以就输在这里。他怎么总能幸运的被庇护。他怎么可以被尤里曾所标记。  
属于alpha的嫉妒让山谷开满了死亡之花，格里芬抖了抖羽毛。  
"不不不！你控制下你自己，别这样！！！"  
但丁应该完整的属于维吉尔——  
"如果你可以击败尤里曾......如果，不，如果你不存在的话...那我——！！！"  
"别这样！！！停下！v！！！"  
花香一瞬间变为了冷冽的薄荷还有风雪中的雪松，愤怒随着斯巴达大剑的刀刃一同蹭过但丁的额角砸落在地面上。alpha的气味事另一把利刃，它直接劈开了缠绕在但丁思绪上的混沌，身体内部的警钟与后颈处传来的尖锐疼痛让但丁睁开了眼睛。

"有那么一秒我差点以为会被你穿成肉串。"但丁坐起身，呻吟了一声之后捂住后颈皱起眉头眨了眨眼。  
"我知道你有多顽固，不给点刺激你是不会醒来的不是吗。"用尽力气的v坐在一旁，看着坐在那里迟顿了的但丁，不着痕迹的叹了口气，"你知道你发生了什么。"  
但丁没有回答，他捂着腹部站起身又抬手摸了把嘴角，"现在是什么时候。"  
"十五号，六月。"  
"我居然睡了一个月，怪不得身体僵硬的......"  
"但丁，你的气味变了。"v没有阻止但丁把格里芬丢了出去，将拐杖握进手里撑着站了起来他向但丁靠近了几步。但丁反手确认了叛逆残余的部分依旧在自己腰后，伸手将斯巴达大剑背到了背上。  
"这是我和他的问题，v。"但丁转身眼神看了眼靠拐杖站着的委托人，"让我来问你一个问题吧，你到底是什么。"  
"......"  
"你看，己所不欲勿施于人。好了，总不能让男孩来做男人的工作。接下你委托的人是我，总得也由我来善后。看吧，职业精神。"  
V跪倒在地上，他的魔力开始消散了，可能会撑不到之后。不甘心，软弱无力，他皱着眉头看向本应该属于自己的omega，却正好和但丁也对上了眼神。  
悲切隐藏在冰蓝色的眼睛之后，但丁几秒后收回眼神转身走去。  
"你好好休息，以及，我欠你一个人情，v。"

但丁穿梭在几乎被破坏殆尽的城市里，他向着那棵维吉尔所在的树再一次进发。已经离那棵树很近了，但丁从地下通道出来看着树根向前走着，直到那座有着红色屋顶的残破房屋进入他的视野。后颈处再次传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，随后是腹部深处传来的炙热。但丁皱了皱眉头靠着断墙下的石头坐着，他仰着头缓和着不愉快的疼痛感，一边将视线看向屋后那棵高耸入云的魔树。  
"我没想到过这地方居然还存在着......维吉尔，看来你也来过这里。"  
alpha与omega之间的连接是一个很奇妙的东西，看不见摸不着，却能在两个人之间传达很多信息。但丁眨了眨眼，向后用后脑勺轻轻磕在墙上。只要离魔树越近，他与尤里曾之间的联系就越明显，疼痛让他哼了一声，右手捂着腹部按压了几下试图去安抚这股执着。  
他知道尤里曾就是维吉尔，他能感觉到。维吉尔靠着阎魔刀将自己的人类与恶魔血统之间的纽带切断了。为了所谓的能战胜自己的力量将自己变成了现在这幅样子，成为了暂时的魔界之王，这是但丁最不想看到的事。  
他已经看到过太多次太多次了。如果说恨，但丁摇摇头会回答，这不是恨，他不会真的去恨他的双生。毕竟他知道维吉尔追求力量，希望能打败自己的原因起源于一个幼稚的理由。他们小时候开始就一直存在的竞争关系，总是要争个你对我错才能代表一种地位上的高低之分，这可是恶魔血统的坏习惯，但人类的那一部分存在却在缓和着一切。  
"唔......！"又一阵剧烈的疼痛，这次持续的时间和程度可比之前几次来的厉害。好吧，看来新任魔界之王的脾气依旧是这么臭，受不了挑战，耐不住挑衅。  
真的。但丁想着，撑起身体站了起来，我真的不恨维吉尔。我只是短暂的会对他生气，这是我们的交流方式了。但他是维吉尔，因为我爱他，所以我才会去努力打醒那个偏执狂和控制狂。  
"你可真是个麻烦不是吗？维吉尔。"但丁说完笑了声，走进了那座充满幼年记忆的破旧房屋，他略为仰头看着墙上被烧的有些斑驳的油画沉默了几秒，"你现在肯定在生气，不仅是我，而是对你自己对吧。"  
"哦！你在这里！嘿，你是怎么了？"从后追上来的那只说话不停的大鸟继续保持着它的特色，但丁这次却没有伸手把它丢出去。格里芬绕着但丁飞了几圈，又开始说道，"让我猜猜，不会是担心你自己没办法对尤里曾出手吧！哎呀！你和他的标记可真是大麻烦！"  
但丁依旧看着那副油画。他怎么会不明白维吉尔的想法，变成了这幅样子还依旧对自己表现出压制。  
"你要知道，亲爱的维吉尔他希望证明他是对的，他总是想要证明哥哥的想法没有错。"  
但丁说着哼笑了声，从背后将叛逆的残留剑柄拿了出来低头看了看。维吉尔的骄傲和自尊心是他的底线和宝藏，但丁怎么会不知道。现在的情况对于维吉尔来说，这是另一种失败，这种不完整的标记是一种明晃晃的失败。  
"维吉尔用这把家伙刺穿我的身体的时候，我的恶魔之力发动过一次。我一直在想，为什么父亲会把叛逆给我。"  
"嘿，你是睡傻了吗？你在说些什么啊？"  
但丁摊开手耸了耸肩，"这些年走来，我被不少的东西打过戳穿过，谁又能料到......"  
他的手心一转，将叛逆破碎的尖端对准了自己的腹部。接下来的事会有点挑战性，但丁想着嘴角上扬了几分，难道自己对于挑战维吉尔的权威与底线还不够熟悉吗？这可是自己最擅长的事不是吗。那么，维吉尔，你准备好了吗？  
他将叛逆直接捅进了自己的腹部，血液顺着剑柄滴滴嗒嗒滴落在地面上，混合着血腥气的信息素气味也蔓延开来。但丁痛哼出声，不仅是腹部被刺穿的钝痛，还有被划破的子宫内那个被破坏的标记传来的尖锐疼痛。他能感觉到，但丁能感觉到坐在王座之上那个魔界之王的愤怒。

他的omega居然在反抗他！他怎么敢！但丁，怎么敢！  
因为，你现在还不是维吉尔。你还不是他。

"你疯了吗！！！我们还有个恶魔要打倒！！！你要自杀的话我之后会帮忙！！！"  
"如果说，阎魔刀可以分离人和魔......呃，那，叛逆又会有什么作用呢......！"说着但丁又将剑柄往自己方向更用力的捅了下。  
他赌赢了。

"魔界的天空比我想的要——怎么形容，普通？"  
"等你彻底躺下了就有足够的时间去研究，但丁。"  
听完维吉尔的话但丁靠着地面上忍不住笑了几声，他抬眼看向对面同样嘴角上扬的维吉尔，用剑撑着身体站了起来。尤里曾失败了，v回归了本体，维吉尔重新回来了，斯巴达的双子重新联手将魔树砍倒了。这听上去就像一个童话故事完美的最后，谁都不会料到这么十几年的光阴之后会从一个分离的痛苦变成重逢的快乐。  
"我们还有很多时间，但丁。"  
将周围清理干净了的两人经过短暂的休息，重新刀剑相对准备开始关于他们这段时间落下的交流。只是这一次，那股熟悉的果木甜香重新飘荡了起来。维吉尔略微睁大了眼睛看向同样有些惊讶的但丁。但丁大剑撑到地上，但丁忍着发软的双腿勉强站立着，随后雪松与薄荷，清冷却充满攻击性的充满了他的鼻腔，似曾相识，但丁低头发出了一声呻吟，支撑不住的跪倒在地。面前的地面上出现了那双属于自己兄长的靴子，随后他伸手，微凉的手指磨蹭过但丁的后颈引起一阵战栗。  
"我们，还有很多时间，维吉尔。"  
但丁抿了抿嘴仰头将自己的嘴唇送到维吉尔的唇边。  
他得到了回应。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们喜欢！


End file.
